


storm before the rainbow

by arashianelf



Series: rainbow on your wrist [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how they became soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	storm before the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the middle of my first one, woven with all the colours of the rainbow, before Yama meet the Kaze trio :)

They say soulmates are the ones meant for you, that you will always meet your soulmate at some point in life. Well, that’s not quite true. People have lived without finding their soulmate, yet they still end up having their happily ever after. However, when did soulmates come about? Everything has to start from one point. For our five boys, though, it all starts in the year 735.  
  
**735 AD**  
  
Oharu Toshie looked up from his reading as a shadow fell over his book. He was met with the sight of two boys trying to peer at his scroll. Offering the scroll to them mutely, the boys took the offered scroll reverently. Toshie smiled gently and watched as they sounded out words like he never would be able to.  
  
After watching for a while, he took out another scroll and settled down to read. Before he knew it, nightfall was approaching. When he next looked at the boys, he found that another two more boys had made their way over to read the scroll, but all of them had fallen asleep around the open scroll.  
  
Picking up the scroll and rolling it, he woke the four boys up by tapping them gently on the shoulder. “Can we come back next week to read the scroll again?” one of the boys asked. Toshie smiled and nodded.  
  
The next week, when the boys met up again at the same location, Toshie never turned up. The boys continued turning up over the next few week, but slowly, they fell prey to the smallpox virus that was spreading throughout Heijo-kyo and the rest of the country.  
  
They would never know that Toshie was one of the first to have contracted the virus from a trader the day after he met the boys and fall sick, and they would never know that Toshie’s last wish before he died was that he wanted to be able to meet up with the boys like he promised.  
  
**1194-1197 AD**

  
Shigematsu Juzo was 19 when he became a samurai. He was 18 when the dreams first started. He knew that the dreams involved people that he had to find. He had hoped that by becoming a samurai he would be able to find the man.  
  
He was 20 when he killed his first man for a slight insult against the shogun. At the age of 22, he had killed thousands of men, and no longer looked for the man in his dreams.  
  
**1560 AD**  
  
Nomura Kazumi served under Oda Nobunaga, and respected Oda a lot. However, he was plagued with dreams of many different people, had been, since he was 18. He had heard of his fellow soldiers having dreams of the people that they had killed, but he knew that he had not killed any of these people that he dreamed of.  
  
He dreamed of meeting a scholar, of being a pottery artist, a poet, a priest, being killed by a samurai. The list went on and on. He knew he had to find these people, but he also knew, somehow, that these people did not exist. It confused him, and hence, he ignored it, to focus on fighting for his lord.  
  
However, when he fought against Imagawa Yoshimoto’s army, he made eye contact with an enemy soldier, and somehow knew that he had found one of the people from his dreams. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, slashed by another soldier. The last thing he saw was the soldier that had made eye contact with him, remembering him by an unfamiliar name, being killed.  
  
**1703 AD**  
  
Ayano Masao was out celebrating the last day of the year when the tremors started. He was with three of the men from his dreams, and the four of them were still waiting for the last one in their dreams to appear.  
  
Masao realized it was an earthquake, and quickly dragged the other three to safety. They were about to leave their shelter when the fires reached their shelter. The last thing Masao felt was the intense pain of being burnt.  
  
**1914 AD**  
  
Shiraishi Soseki had received the order that they were to invade Germany’s Micronesian colonies. After receiving the title of General that he had worked endlessly for, he had come to realize that there was much more to the rank of General. He had learnt that sometimes, he had to listen to others’ advice as well.  
  
Glancing to the side in the tent where they planned out their attacks, Soseki inwardly smiled at the brief smile he had gotten. He had met him a few days after he enlisted, and they had never parted since. They had met one more from their dreams just recently, and Soseki could not help but worry, as he was just a mere soldier, and that meant that he could die at any time.  
  
During the attack, Soseki nearly buckled from the pain in his heart. Even though the pain stopped a moment later, the two of them knew what had happened. They had lost one part of their whole. What they had feared had come true. While the battalion celebrated the successful seizing of the Micronesian colonies, the two of them hid in an empty tent and mourned their loss.  
  
**2010 AD**  
  
Ohno Satoshi wakes up on his 18 th birthday, head aching from the dreams. He rubs his eyes sleepily, checking the clock. He groans and gets out of bed. As he stumbles to the bathroom, his hand subconsciously rubs against the wrist where his mark is. He has to meet Sho to do their Economics project, no matter how much he does not want to do it.  
  
As he walks to the café where he is meeting Sho, he realizes that the dreams he had were not dreams, but are instead memories. When he enters the café and makes eye contact with Sho, that’s when he knows. He’ll be there for Sho on his 18th birthday, and the two of them will be there for their soulmates’ 18th birthdays too, the day when they will remember their past.  
  
Somehow, deep in his heart, he knows that they’ll finally manage to be complete, together, bonded.


End file.
